Nate's Revenge
'Nate's Revenge '''is the ''fourth episode of the second season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode focuses on Nate Crawford plotting to take revenge on Spencer Cooper for beating him out for the Steelman Scholarship. It's original release date was December 5th, 2013 but due to technical difficulties was released the following week on December 12th. Synopsis Can Spencer handle Nate's new plan against him? Plot The episode begins as the guys walk back into the change room following their last practice of the football season. While the guys remain nervous about the upcoming game, Nate puts a lot of pressure on the rest of them to win the next game since their record for the season stands at 4-4. Spencer tells Nate to relax and Nate, angrily, insults Spencer by saying his words don't have a lot of weight to them seeing as he's not playing with his injured leg. Spencer has the option to either fight him back where it will be revealed that Nate's passes have been picked off by the other team more than they have been proven to be successful or Nate will continue to make fun of him for not being able to fight back. Owen comforts Spencer who tells him that Nate's anger derives from the fact that his passing ability is off and it was his non-successful play that cost them the previous game. When asked by Owen how his leg is doing, Spencer tells him that the doctor advises him to keep off it for the next few weeks. Realizing that he has to play in at least one game before the season ends so he doesn't lose his scholarship, Spencer tells Owen not to start having doubts about him. The boys watch as the swim team walks into the change room happily, talking about how successful their swim season has been. Lee asks Cameron how Homecoming was with Allison, noting that he saw them locking lips outside the school. Cameron hesitates and calls the kiss 'interesting'. While Lee is surprised since it takes a lot for Cameron to call something interesting, Spencer becomes angry and walks over to them despite Owen's protests. Threatening Cameron and telling him that he broke Allison's heart, the two boys begin to fight in the locker room. Either punching or tackling Cameron will result in Spencer on the ground as he ditches his crutches shortly before the fight. Cameron shows concern over his injuries but Spencer dismisses his worries. While the swim team leaves, Nate walks up to Spencer and mocks him in order to make him feel worse about Cameron and Allison. The next day, Spencer is walking into detention when he is stopped by Kimi. Kimi reports to him that it's all over school that he fought Cameron in the locker room and that Allison herself has probably heard about it as well. Spencer wonders what he's supposed to tell her the next time he sees her but rejects Kimi's idea of asking her out. Spencer explains that Allison is still vulnerable and in pain over her split with Cameron and that he wouldn't be a good friend if he tried to take advantage of that opportunity. Kimi swoons, finding his words romantic. Allison comes into the room and starts her usual tutoring session with him. Inquiring Spencer about the fight, Spencer finds out that Allison already knows that it was over her and asks him not to defend her as she can do it herself. Moving back into the tutoring session, Erik overhears them talking about Spencer's need of help in History and becomes excited. Allison admits to the subject not being her best and leaves Erik to helping Spencer, who is frustrated since Erik realizes all too late that he wanted to spend alone time with Allison. Telling Erik that he no longer feels like studying, Spencer takes a seat next to Owen on a nearby couch. Seeing his phone buzz and Owen looking angrily at it, Spencer gets to decide whether he wants to change the subject or bring up the texts. Spencer asks about his Homecoming date with Maria, adding that she's hot. Owen comments that even though she's hot, she's also mean. Looking over at Paige, Owen says that she looks cute when she's mad and that he loves making her happy since it's not easy to do. Meanwhile, Allison sits outside alone in the hallway reading a book when she is interrupted by Nate. Allison becomes suspicious and defensive when he tries to bond over the book with her and Nate comments that there are two sides to every story and that even though he's gotten Spencer in trouble in the past, nobody's asked for his side. He tells her that he his favorite passage from the book written on an app on his phone and asks if she wants to see it. Allison, too curious to refuse, says she will look at it but he has to leave her alone afterwards. Nate agrees and sits closely next to her as he shows her the passage. Allison is surprised by how deep and beautiful it is. As Nate walks away, Allison admits their conversation was surprising. Nate makes his exit saying that he's full of surprises. Skipping to Friday night, Spencer is busy in the locker room pumping himself up for the final game of the season. Owen asks how his leg is holding up now that he's off his crutches for the first time and Spencer replies that it still hurts but he won't let the pain keep him from playing the game. Listening to music, Nate pulls the headphones out from Spencer's ears so they can talk. Nate tells him that he doesn't want him to play in the game due to his leg injury but Spencer sees through his lie, saying that he just wants to be his replacement for the Steelman Scholarship. Nate admits that he is first on the waiting list should Spencer be deemed ineligible but confesses that he's far more worried about his 'love life' than football. Nate reveals that his love life includes Allison. Nate shows Spencer a photo he took of him and Allison discreetly as he was showing her the passage from the book and Spencer has to fight hard to stay calm. Nate explains to him that since Spencer took away his spot for the Steelman Scholarship, he will take Allison away from him if he plays in tonights game. This angers Spencer who reminds Nate that Allison is a person with feelings, not an object. Throwing him up against a locker and threatening him, Spencer is advised by Owen to let him go. Spencer decides that Nate is not worth the fight and lets him leave. Two hours later, Twin Branches are down three points from their opponent on the field when Nate's pass is picked up by the other team and Spencer is put into the game. Fighting through the pain, Spencer is able to sprint down the field when he picks up the ball and manages to reach the endzone before being tackled by another player. The crowd and his team are originally excited for their game win but worry sets in as they notice Spencer hasn't gotten up from the ground yet. Owen and the rest of team crowd around him before Spencer gets up and says that while his leg is sore, it's still fine. Coming out of the locker room after winning the game and icing his leg, Spencer is surprised to see Allison waiting for him. Allison confesses that she was concerned for him after his fall and Spencer eases her worries saying that he and his head are fine. Allison leans in close to inspect his head. Spencer thanks her for staying with him and Allison gives him a tight hug. Spencer watches her leave to go home with a big smile on his face before Nate, who was standing nearby watching, starts clapping slowly. Nate reminds Spencer of their deal and that now that Spencer broke it, Nate was going to try to take Allison away from him. Spencer lunges to attack Nate but goes down in pain due to his bad leg. Nate leaves saying that he will do anything within his power to get what he wants. Bonus Scene On the other side, Owen reunites with Sal, Dom and Big Jon at the shop where Owen is seen agreeing to help them out with one job as long as they leave him alone afterwards. Big Jon makes a comment about hoping Owen is as good of a driver as he's supposed to be and Sal says happily that Owen is. It is revealed during this that it had been Sal texting Owen throughout the episode. Meanwhile, Nate meets up with Dexter and asks for Volume 2 of Madame Bovary. To answer his confusion and surprise, Nate replies suspiciously about wanting to understand the book. While scrolling through Dexter's list of resources he can buy, Nate throws a fifty dollar bill at him, wanting to purchase another book: "The Art of War". Characters *Spencer Cooper *Owen Harris *Allison Applebee *Nate Crawford *Cameron Clark *Kimi Chen *Erik Ericson *Paige Lenx *Coach *Lee Chen *Phil Ramirez *Sal (Bonus Scene) *Big Jon (Bonus Scene) *Dexter (Bonus Scene) *Dom (Bonus Scene) Quotes Photo5.PNG Natesrevenge4.PNG Natesrevenge3.PNG Natesrevenge1.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Season 2: Holiday Hearts Category:Year 6